


Bí Bog Léi

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Humor, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Déanann Emma iarracht Lá Vailintín a dhéanamh mar a bhí beartaithe. Millteoir foláireamh, ní dhéanann sé.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Bí Bog Léi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bí bog léi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776901) by [Whistle_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Silver/pseuds/Whistle_Silver). 



Scéalta Eala Banríon

SQ

"Maaaaaaaa!"

D'umhlaigh Emma Eala suas, agus rug sé ar an mbeart beag fuinnimh ag eitilt trí a n-árasán. Sheas sí leis ina lámha, ag féachaint ar an lapadán le maide ardaithe de réir mar a rinne sí breithmheas ar a leibhéal suarachta. Bhuail Henry gáire sona agus d'áirsigh sé a dhroim, ag muinín di teacht air.

"Oof," d'éiligh sí, "má chonaic do mam an t-iompar seo, cara!"

"Mamaí!"

"Sea!" a dúirt sí, ag sníomh i gciorcal lena buachaill. Bhí sé beagán gonta timpeall an tsrón ach ar shlí eile glan, thug sí faoi deara, de réir mar a d'imigh sí go spraíúil é agus rug sí fíochán óna phóca cúil ag an am céanna. Agus í ag úsáid a cumhachtaí máithreachais, shleamhnaigh sí go réidh faoina shrón sula bpléascann sé é ar an talamh.

"Gabh ar aghaidh, féinní, caithfimid dul i nóiméad."

"Téigh ag dul!"

"Téigh go dtí seo," d'aontaigh sí, ag cuardach bróg Henry. "Téigh féach Mamaí."

Theith sí timpeall an árasán, ag líonadh a mhála diaper agus ag cinntiú nach raibh a léine ach beagán salach sula ndeachaigh sí isteach sa seaicéad leathair ab fhearr leí.

"Tar ar, fear beag!" d'iarr sí, ag tabhairt isteach ina hucht é agus ag cur a chuid bróg air roimh é a chur isteach ina seaicéad bolgach. "Chuaigh muid chun cinn. Lá tábhachtach inniu!"

"Ma!" bhícearnach sé, "dul capall?"

"Bhuel, níl, níl sé tábhachtach go leor chun an capall a fheiceáil," admhaigh sí. "Lá speisialta mamaí atá ann."

Stán sé uirthi le haird gan dua a bheith ar dhuine nach raibh dhá bhliain d'aois, ag caitheamh uirthi sular thosaigh sí ag gáire agus ag léimneach ar an talamh.

"Téigh go Mamaí!"

Mhothaigh Emma go raibh a aghaidh scíth a ligean isteach i aoibh gháire leathan.

"Yeah, Henry. Téigh go Mamaí."


End file.
